Demonic Witch Xie'Jing
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 6★ unit, see Temptress Xie'Jing |id = 860158 |idalt = 860158 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8284 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 237 |animation_idle = 53 |animation_move = 53 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 34, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 112, 118, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |normal_distribute = 5, 7, 10, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 9, 11, 13, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 90 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The descended version of the mock unit Xie'Jing was created after retrieving rare materials with the help of two young warriors of legend. Despite her demise, she retained the unearthly beauty of her former self. However, those who gazed in her eyes discovered the horrible truth before falling dead--death had burned away what little humanity Xie'jing had possessed, and only an undead monster remained. With great force of will, she managed to use the foulest of magic to cross back into the land of the living. Angered at the failure of her initial plans, Xie'jing subjugated hordes of hungry ghosts and evil spirits, unleashing plagues and sickness across the land of Krung-go. The land shuddered in pain and was almost plunged into the arms of hell, but her evil agenda was thwarted thanks to the aid of the heroic young warriors. Yet the land did not recover quickly, and in some places one can still hear her ever-sibilant laughter in the shadows. |summon = Oooh, darling, guess who's back? Be good and let me nibble on you... Now, now, just a little bite. |fusion = A present? You're so thoughtful! Now be a dear and bring me some more. Much more! |evolution = Ahh, yesss. Time to celebrate my ascension... Starting with your bended knee! | hp_base = 5985 |atk_base = 2365 |def_base = 2280 |rec_base = 2175 | hp_lord = 8550 |atk_lord = 3380 |def_lord = 3260 |rec_lord = 3110 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = White Ghost Seduction Style |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BC efficacy, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & hugely boosts elemental damage |lsnote = 60% BC efficacy, 125% elemental damage & 150% boost vs. afflicted foes |bb = Heart Crushing Grasp |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark, Fire, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments, 75% elemental damage & 170% boost vs. afflicted foes |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Corpse-Oil Immolation |sbbdescription = 40 combo power Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable random status ailment infliction, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / max base HP, 80% chance to inflict ailments, fills 4-7 BC, 500% additional attack multiplier & 170% boost vs. afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = 1000 Years of Hell Mantra |ubbdescription = 45 combo massive Dark, Fire, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% BC efficacy, 400% elemental damage & 300% boost vs. afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Black Hell-Poison Mistress |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes, negates all status ailments & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Battle No. X1 - First time completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boost damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts BC efficacy |omniskill4_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 35 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 15% chance to inflict ailments |omniskill5_2_sp = 35 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable random status counter to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 15% chance to inflict ailments |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill5_3_note = +1 BC. Fills 5-8 BC total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill5_4_note = +30% boost. 200% boost on BB/SBB & 330% boost on UBB total |notes = *Xie'Jing is the first unit with an Omni Rarity base form to have an evolution quote. *Xie'Jing's alternate artwork was given out on November 2, 2017 as a conclusion to the 2017 Halloween events. **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Xie'Jing2 }}